Peculiar Drabbles
by TeddyBear98
Summary: A series of drabbles, one-shots, unfinished ideas, etc for both of the Miss Peregrine books. Ranges in all genres. Chapter 1: Jacob loses his memory in the loop of peculiar animals (book 2)


**Author's Note: Well, I wrote this and I have no inspiration to add anything before it or after it to actually make a multi-chapter story. So, I've decided to post it and just make this 'story' a bunch of one-shots and drabbles from different characters' points of views. This one is if something had happened during to Jacob while they were in the loop with the peculiar animals, and Jacob had lost his memory. **

**Jacob's POV**

As I slowly came to, the first thing I realized was the throbbing pain in my head, and the dull soreness in the rest of my body. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt weighed down by some kind of invisible force. My ears seemed to be working fine, however, and after a moment, I started to be able to make out some sniffling noises, as if someone, or plural someones, were crying. There were also the voices of several people, none of which I recognized. The two most prominent ones, a boy and a girl, seemed to be arguing over something.

"We can't leave until he's better!" the girl's voice said harshly, insistently. The boy didn't miss a beat, retorting right back.

"We only have two days, Emma! Do you really want Ms. Peregrine to be stuck as a bird forever just because your stupid boyfriend got a little bump on the head?" he replied harshly. I didn't really understand that part of the conversation, but I continued to listen anyways. What else was I to do? There was a lapse of silence, and for some reason, I figured the girl was glaring at the boy.

"He is _not _my –" Her voice started up again, only to be cut off.

"Oh save it, Emma! You really think we haven't noticed?" I got the sense that the little argument was about to blow up to entirely new proportions when I heard two different wails escalate from the crying on the opposite side of the room, obviously two little girls. A gruffer voice, once again feminine, spoke up after that.

"Oh, would you two stop it!?" she demanded. "You're making the little ones more upset! There there, sweethearts. Everything is going to be just fine…" The original girl let out a noise that seemed a fair mix between frustration and sadness, and then I felt the bed dip a bit as, I assumed, she sat down beside me. Seconds later, a cool cloth was being dabbed on my head – right where it hurt the most. I let out and involuntary wince, and immediately the hand doing the dabbing withdrew.

"…Jacob?" the girl's voice asked hopefully. "Can you hear me?" All at once, I could hear the patter of several footsteps as, it seemed, everyone in the room got up and crowded around me. I could feel their breaths on me, and I could almost picture several eager faces peering down at me anxiously. Almost. As I already said, I had no clue who these people were, and by extent, had no idea what they looked like. Not wanting to disappoint them, whoever they were (how did they know my name, by the way?), I struggled to open my eyes. It felt like ages before I was able to get them open. As my vision cleared, I found myself looking up at several children of various ages; the oldest ones seemed about my age, and the youngest maybe around 6 or 7. They all smiled at me, except for one boy who rolled his eyes; I had to assume he was the one arguing with the girl sitting next to me on the bed. There was a large bird perched on the shoulder of a young boy dressed in a rather ragged suit, a dented top hat resting on his head.

"Good to see you awake, Jacob," came a male voice to my right. I shifted my eyes in that direction to see who had spoken, but was confused upon seeing no one occupying the space.

"Yeah, really great," said another boy to the left. I could have sworn I saw several bees fly out of his mouth as he spoke, and disappear back in; I must have been mistaken. My head did feel a little out of whack, after all, and was still incredibly painful.

"How do you feel?" the girl sitting next to me – Emma, I remember the angry boy had called her – asked me. I tried to form coherent words, but it didn't seem like I would be able to get out a good sentence at that exact moment.

"…head hurts," I managed to get out, my head throbbing with the words. Emma let out a soft laugh, though there was relief on her face as she heard me speak.

"I would think so," she said. "You took a pretty bad spill." Ah, so _that's _what had happened. I took a moment to collect myself, and slowly started to sit up. More pain immediately washed over me, but I grit my teeth and managed to prop myself up against the headboard, staring at the 9 concerned faces staring right back at me. I concentrated for another moment, and this time managed to get out a full, dizzying sentence.

"…who are you people?" I asked. My eyes scanned each of their faces; they were quite a…peculiar bunch. They seemed to be dressed in old-timey clothes that definitely didn't fit in this year. One girl, the only one who seemed to be keeping quiet, had an extremely tangled mess of hair, and the others seemed strange in their own way. I watched as their faces collectively went from relieved to shocked to worried.

"You don't know?" came the same male voice from before, the one whose owner seemed to be hidden from me. I scanned the room again, but still saw no sign of him. My first instinct was to simply shake my head, but obviously, in my current state, that would hurt like hell. So, I spoke up again.

"No, should I? …Where are you?" I didn't know why, but it was bothering me not knowing.

"…here," he said, by my right side. The way he said it made me think that his location should be common knowledge. All that I was really thinking however was great: I'm really crazy. My parents were right, and surely this would result in a lifetime of therapy sessions with Dr. Golan. I was fairly sure by now that this was a dream, or a nightmare, or some kind of stress-induced hallucination. But, in any of those things, it wasn't supposed to be possible to feel pain. So…was this real? I wasn't really sure, but all of the confusion and overthinking wasn't helping my pounding head. All of the children seemed to be whispering to each other now; I caught bits and pieces, like 'not good' and 'what now?' and 'he can't be serious.' The two younger ones seemed close to tears again, and the gruff-looking girl put her arms around them, trying to soothe them like before.

"Jacob…" Emma said, looking hurt, though she tried to cover it. She looked like she wanted to say more, but wasn't exactly sure what. Every one of them was silent for a moment, and then a laugh resounded throughout the room.

"Great," said the boy who has been arguing with Emma earlier. "This is just great. You see? He's doomed us all! I knew he was bad news!" I might not have known who this kid was, but I had to admit, that kind of hurt. Emma whirled around to face him, anger burning in her eyes.

"You know what, Enoch!?" she said, and I couldn't quite believe my eyes when a pair of flames burst to life in her palms. The disembodied voice, which had moved locations from right next to me to seemingly right in the middle of Emma and this Enoch boy called out for them to stop. The two youngest girls started bawling again, and for a moment, everything was emerged in chaos. That is, until the bird that was still perched on the suit boy's shoulder looked around with a disturbing intelligence and screeched loudly. Immediately, everything went quiet again, and the kids all seemed to be somewhat ashamed. The flames in Emma's hands sputtered and went out.

"…sorry, Miss Peregrine," Enoch muttered, though he didn't sound very sorry. I, on the other hand, sat watching the odd spectacle. I had no idea what was happening, who these people (and bird) were, where I was, or why the heck what some of them were doing was possible. However, I got the feeling that they had the answers to all of the questions. I decided _not _to ask why they had so much respect for the bird, as that was the least of my worries right now. The bird turned to look at me, and as it did, so did the kids.

For what seemed like a long time, no one spoke. I quickly realized that the silence was my opportunity to get some answers. I opened my mouth to speak up, but all thoughts of speaking left my mind when the dog trotted in. It wasn't the animal itself that was odd; it was the fact that it wore glasses, and was smoking a pipe. That wasn't even the strangest part, though. When its gaze settled on me, it seemed to perk up, and it started to _speak. _Not dog speak, like barking and grunts, but quite literal human speech: in a British accent.

"Ah, young Jacob! Good to see you up," it said, like it was completely normal for dogs to talk.

"Uhh…" is all I managed to say. By that point, apparently my mind had already decided that all of this was way too weird, and far too much to process. My head throbbed more than before, and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was the alarmed exclamations of the strange children before everything went black.


End file.
